


The bully

by sin_show_00



Series: Thomally OneShot's [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: the boy and his bully
Relationships: Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thomally OneShot's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748
Kudos: 2





	The bully

Thomas and Newt walk down the hallways like they always do. They talk to one another. Thomas' mom is home and he is happy about it. That means he won't be alone anymore.

"Yeah and we are gonna go to the mall today" 8 year old Thomas says with a smile on his face. Newt nods and smiles at his friend. Thomas is always like this when his mom comes home and crushed when she leaves.

He has seen it be for. His little friend will get all happy and then she leaves him and Thomas ends up on their doorstep with a beat up face and Newt is very protective over him when he is in that steat.

"Yeah but remember Thomas she likes to run and everytime she leaves you get beaten and bloody." Newt says to Thomas and he nods smiling at him. Newt sighs and leans up on the lockers, next Thomas as he opens it.

"I know Newtie. But she is here now and she said that she would stay this time." Thomas says making the 9 year old blonde sigh and roll his eyes. Thomas huffs and shuts his locker. "She promised me Newt. she said so herself and she has a new boyfriend and his name is Mark''.

Newt slams his head on the lockers then shakes his head as Thomas slams it shut. "'What he is nice he gave me this" Thomas says pulling out a ring pop and shaking it in front of Newt then turning around only to be slammed on to the locker and he looks up at a 10 year old Gally.

Thomas' face goes red as he looks into those green eyes, looks at his freckled face and his buzzed hair and his scared tan skin is beautiful to Thomas. Yes he is 8 years old and he has a crush on the school bully.

"Hey Thomas." Gally says looking at the smaller boy. "You know I heard that your mom's back home and she has a new toy. Meaning that he and she packed you a really good lunch" Gally makes a face and shakes his head.

He doesn't like the thought of some hurting Thomas. He has seen what Thomas' mom Marsha's boy friends do to Thomas. How they leave him beaten. How they beat him. It just makes him so mad.

"So hand it to me" Gally says, taking one hand off Thomas holding it out, having a sly smirk making for some reason his heart beat faster. Thomas grabs his bag pulling it off the shoulder and pulling out his lunch and handing it to him.

"Yeah it's a good lunch" Thomas says looking away from Gallys green eyes. Gally grabs it and looks inside it, he smiles at it then looks up at Thomas. He knows that Newt will feed him, everytime he has taken his lunch he looks over to Thomas and Newt.

Newt feeds him. That's the only way that Gally would steal his lunch. "Thanks little guy" Gally says, ruffling up his hair then walking.

Newt looks at Gally then him. "Do you want me to take care of him?" Newt asks and Thomas shakes his head. "No, I got it," He says, handing his stuff to Newt. "Where are you going?" Newt asked and Thomas held up his hand.

"I see you later" he says following Gally. He has never seen the kid eat. He is skinny and thin as hell. He has ever seen him eat and Gally looks like he is swimming in his shirt and pants.

He follows him and Gally goes outside. He stays away from him. Like a good 5 to 6 feet. Gally walks to a tree and a little girl is waiting there. She is really pale and skinny. She is in a dirty and messy dress. Her hair is long and she has Gally's smile.

He hands her the lunch and the girl looks in it and her face lights up. She starts to eat the food really fast then she stops and looks up at Galley and holds out the food. He shakes his head and shovels the food back to him. She finch and Thomas trunks around and walks back into the school before Gally sees him.

\-----

Thomas tricked his mom into giving him two lunches. One for Gally and that little girl. He wants Gally to eat too. He walks down the hall next to Newt like he always does.

They are talking about Thomas needing money for rent beauces his mom spent it all on bree and drug's. "Maybe I could do what Alex did so I c-" "No '' Newt cuts the boy off an dThomas makes a face. "What do you mean no '' Thomas asks, getting a little mad because of the blonde cutting him off.

"You wanna hear it in spanish" Newt looks at the brown eyed boy "No" he says in a horrible Spanish accent. It's actually a little funny because of his British accent, Thomas can help but smile at him.

Newt smiles at him but it leaves fast as Thomas gets slammed to the wall by no other than Mr. Bad Boy himself. Gally eyes look into Thomas brown one's. "Hey Tommy" Gally mocks Newt's voice making Newt glare at him but Thomas looks at him telling him to back off, Gally smirks at Thomas when his eyes go back to Gally.

"You know what i am doing here" He says holding out his free hand and Thomas nod's at Gally pulling out two lunches giving them to a very confused Gally well saying, "i tricked my mom in to packing me two today, you know if you wanna share them with someone"

Gally takes them and lets go of the small boy. "Your spout to keep one to yourself you idiot" Gally looks the boy up and down trying to read him but he couldn't see anything wrong with his stands. He is actually wanting Gally to take both of them

He wants to thank because he gets to eat but he just nods and turns around to go meet his sister. Thoma swallows him leaving a confused Newt behind him. He watches the two eat and talk.

Galley was smiling and laughing with the little girl and when he laughed Thomas' heart sped up and his face heats up. He was so caught up in his daze he didn't notice Gally said goodbye and was going to walk back to school. Thomas' eyes met Gallys and he booked it.

He should have left when Gally started to eat and kept eating. Gally runs after him and Thomas gets grounded in the bathroom. Gally shuts the door and locks it. Thomas' heart stops when he hears that lock.

"Oh Tommy boy" Gally growls in a deep voice and Thomas shivers', he doesn't know if he feels scared or excited but he shivers even more when he gets closer to Thomas. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see you-" Gally grabs him and slams him to the wall. "Uh to see you eat"

Gally looks in his eyes. 'What were you doing there? ' he says in a low voice "what did you do to the food? What did put in the food? '' he asks and slams him to the wall and Thomas groans in pain.

"I d-didn't do anything. I didn't" Thomas says and Gally looks in his eyes. He looks at Thomas and he sees nothing but honesty and fear and something else. Gally smirks at him.

"I am sorry i am so sorry Gally'' Thomas says in a soft voice. Gally's voice goes red and he looks away. 'Don't think, don't think about it, don't think about him like that, don't do it' Girly things.

Thomas looks at him and looks at him and he grabs his face and turns it. "Are you embarrassed?" Thomas asks and Gally shakes his head and lets go of Thomas and glares at him. "I am not embarrassed" he says looking at him and they look at one and other.

"Why-.. I mean who was that girl" Thomas asked, looking at the ground and picking at his skin around his finger nails. Gally looks at him and smirks a little.

"That's my little sister. That's why I steal your lunch" Gally says and Thomas looks up at him. "My dad doesn't cook or let us use his work money so I work after school and Brenda watches the kids. Chuck and George are our little brother's. She takes ⅓ of it and takes the rest home for them to eat." Gally explains to him and Thomas listens.

"Yeah sometimes for money i have to do something." Thomas mumbles and Gally nods and runs his hand and throws his hair.

"When my Mom is gone I stay at Newt's home," Thomas says and Gally nods aniagn. Then Thomas smiles. "You can come over tonight and bring your sister and brother's with you to eat at Newt's and maybe stay the night"

Gally looks at Thomas. "You sure" he asks Thomas and Thomas smiles nodding. "Yep!" He says with a big smile on his face.

'He doesn't care, he dont care, he doesn't care about me. No one does,' a voice in Galley's head says but Gally pushes it away. The boy he was bullying and taking his lunch, the boy he messes with so no one else messes with Thomas. The boy he cares about and doesn't know why.

"Tonight ok" Thomas says getting closer to Gally who stares in Thomas chocolate eyes for a little to see if he is lying. Thomas isn't.

"Ok"

\------

"Can we eat now?" Minho asks Thomas who looks at the 9 year old. "No," Thomas growls at him, glaring at the older boy.

"Please" Minho says pouting, "we have been waiting for 20 minutes" Minho says looking at Ava for help but she just shrugs as Thomas shakes his head.

"No," Thomas repeats, "5 more minutes please, I promise" Thomas says, begging slightly.

"You said that 5 minutes ago and ten minutes ago." Minho says going to grab some pizza and Thomas stab's him fock next to his hand just missing it.

"Thomas'' Newt, Minho, and Teresa yell well Ava raises her eyebrows. "No we wait" Thomas says in a demanding voice and Ava puts her hand on top of Thomas. "Okay we will just let my have the frock" she says in a sweet mother voice and Thomas lets go of the frock. She takes it.

Then there was a knock at the door and Thomas jumps up and runs to the door. He opens it and there it is Gally with the girl from the gate with two boys. One has brown, curly hair and brown eyes. He is also short and a bit chubby. He looks no older than 5 years old. The other one with black hair and blue eyes looks like he is 6 years old.

Thomas smiles at Gally who smile's back a little. "You made it," Thomas says and Gally nod's. "Yeah we did '' Gally says like he doesn't believe it either. Thomas stands to the side with one hand out to say come in.

The boys walk in first then Brenda then Gally who gives Thomas a look that says 'are you sure this is ok'. Thomas nods with a smile that makes Gally news feel weak. Gally is probably freaking out because of Newts house. Newt isn't rich but he is in the high middle class.

They walk into the kitchen and they tell everyone everyone else names and they start to eat. Chuck and George eat everything one there plate and then more. Brenda ate just one and Gally just stares at his food for a while.

Thomas looks to his side and sees that Gally isn't talking or eating. He taps Gally's shoulder making him look at him and his eyebrows are raised. "What?" he asked in a low voice. He doesn't want to be too loud and Thomas smiles at that.

"You should eat," Thomas says with a mouth full of food. Gally looks back at his food then at his kids. Chuck and George are getting along with Newt and Minho, well Teresa is talking with Brenda like they are best friends Brenda is really smiling at Teresa.

"'M not hungry" Gally lies looking back at Thomas who frowns. "Oh come one" Thomas says in a begging voice. "Please eat," he says, pouting at Gally who turns red a little and looks at his food. "For me," Thomas added in a small voice and Gallys head snapped at that.

He looks at Thomas with wide eyes. Then he nods and picks up his pizza. "Fine" he grumbles and starts to eat well Thomas smiling like he won something. He did and he knows it too.

After dinner Thomas asks if they can stay the night and Ava says yeah. They girls go to Trersa room they boys go to Newts room well Gally fallows, well more like get drags, Thomas to his room.

They get ready for bed and Gallys says he'll sleep on the floor not wanting to be a trouble because Thomas has done more for him tonight than anyone has in his life. "No you'll sleep on the bed with me" Thomas says grabbing Guy's hand and pulling him on to the bed.

Gally falls on top of Thomas making Thomas giggle and turn red. "Come one lets go to bed" Thomas says pushing Gally off of him and Gally takes off his shirt and Thomas looks at Gally.

He has bruises on his sides and scars on his chest. Gally looks at Thomas and sighs at the look on his face. "It's ok." Gally mumble lying next to Thomas who hugs him and Gally freezes.

"What are you doing?" Gally asks and Thomas holds him closer to him. "Hugging you" Thomas whispers and Gally smiles a little. Gallys arms wrap around Thomas and hold him close.

"Night" Thomas whispers and Gally puts his face in his hair. "Night Tommy" he whispers and falls asleep.

\------

"Yeah so me and Teresa are going on a date" 15 year old Brenda says after finishing her lunch. "Yeah," 15 year old Thomas asks, smiling and 17 year old Gally smirks. "Yep" Brenda says standing up and walking away.

"Is she gone? '' Gally asks as Thomas watches Brenda turn around the corner and Thomas nods smiling. Gully grabs him by the neck and kisses him. And those butterflies in Thomas sumake are still there everytime that Gally kisses him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
